


Fun With Frosting

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [21]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Cookies, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Plot What Plot, implied sex, pure fluff, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Bucky has a sweet tooth. This also extends to Steve.





	Fun With Frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/gifts).



> Posted unbeta'ed. Please excuse any remaining errors.

Baking cookies was a hobby Bucky had picked up on a whim after Stark had coerced him into trying something he'd called a triple chocolate lava cake pop.

The sheer sweetness of it and the density of calories had hit his system like a punch to the face and he hadn't been able to suppress the startled sound of pleasure he'd made. 

Stark had just chuckled and told him there were more in the box on the common room kitchen counter. 

In response, he'd simply picked up the box and carried it out of the kitchen as he left, ignoring Stark’s laughter. 

He'd ended up eating the entire contents of the box over the next hour, and then suffered through the sugar crash that had followed. But undeterred, he'd gone searching for instructions on how to make his own.

Stark’s AI had been quite helpful, there. JARVIS had plenty of experience assisting with the most random of requests, and this one was one of the most harmless he'd yet indulged. 

Over the next few weeks, to Steve's endless amusement, he'd tried out a variety of recipes and simply left the ones he decided he didn't like in the common room kitchen.

The ones he did, he either ate himself or fed to Steve.

Or, that was to say, he had until now. Christmas was around the corner now, and that called for some new recipes. And plenty of sugar frosting.

Surveying the cooling racks of butter cookies, Bucky nodded to himself, satisfied. They could rest for a few minutes, and then he would frost them. Two thirds of the batch would go to the team, but he had plans for the rest. 

"Buck?" Steve called out to him from their entryway, "you been baking again?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" He answered, then revised his plans on the spot. Bucky couldn't hold back his smirk. There were far better uses for the frosting he'd prepared than the cookies. "I was, but I'll finish this later. Right now, I want to take you to bed."


End file.
